The Next Big Step
by Caramelapple27
Summary: Story of Jane taking his ring off inspired by "Devil's Cherry" Post Blue Bird.


The Next Big Step

**I was inspired to write this one-shot story after I watched the episode "Devil's Cherry" just recently. Post Blue Bird**. **I felt the next big and hard step after saying I love you to Lisbon Jane would have is taking his ring off and I felt like it needed to be done in a big way. Hopefully, the writers will address it next season. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Mentalist**

Patrick Jane entered the once familiar garden with many types of flowers. He remembered it from a few years ago. He was not sure if he was dreaming or hallucianating. Everything seemed real. He kept walking around the path and saw the same rabbit he saw while he hallucinated when he drank the poisoned tea. He kept on the path and then stopped and saw a flash of white coming towards him.

"Dad, it's so good to see you again." A blonde curly haired young woman spoke wearing a white dress. He then realized it was Charlotte, his deceased daughter. She looked like when he saw her a few years ago except a couple years older. It seemed strange she looked like a young woman now since she never had a chance to grow up since she was 6 when she died.

"Where am I?" Patrick asked surprised she was there. He missed her so much.

"Some people call it heaven, others 're asleep." Charlotte explained and smiled.

"Charlotte, Why is it I see you as a young woman and not a little girl?" Patrick asked wondering about her age.

"Because it's how you want to see me and how you imagine me to look older. Mom and I are so happy for you." Charlotte smiled again.

"You are? Where is your mother?" Patrick asked wondering where Angela was. He wondered why he did not see her as well.

"Of course we are happy. Why wouldn't we be? She tells you hello and she misses you. She can't come now. We are happy because you are finally moving on. We've been waiting for this to happen forever with you." Charlotte said excitedly.

"I've been trying too. It's been hard though." Patrick said getting teary eyed.

" You spent so much time on seeking revenge on Red John that you forgot to move on. We didn't care if you seeked revenge. You forgot all that time, there was woman who loved you and cared for you even in your darkest hour. She helped you with your crusade. I knew I liked her when I saw Teresa the first time I visited you. I knew there was something between you two, but you were so slow at doing anything."

"Teresa is a wonderful woman. I love her so much." Patrick said smiling.

"You should have told her sooner." Charlotte commented.

"I know, but I was afraid Red John would do something to her. My fear took over" Patrick admitted.

"You still should have said something, however mom and I were so excited when you finally did something about it and in a rather romantic way. We were so so happy to hear you say I love you to her. We know you love us, but now you need to give your love to her completely." Charlotte joyfully said.

" I miss you and your mother so much. I don't want to forget you."

"You won't but you really need to start a new life. We both want you to be happy. Mom says you can take it off. She knows you love us." Charlotte explained.

"Take what off?" Patrick asked even though he knew what she was talking about it.

"Your ring. Mom says it's okay." Charlotte took his hand and touched the ring. She says you don't need to wear it to remember us. You have our good memories. Do it for us, yourself, and Teresa." Charlotte smiled with tears in her eyes. "I love you, Dad. Mom loves you. Goodbye."

"I love you, Charlotte. Tell your mom I love her too." Patrick said with tears in his eyes.

"Of course. Goodbye, Dad." Charlotte said as she disappeared

Patrick woke up wondering where he was, thinking he was still in the garden. The dream seemed so real. He wished it had not ended. He enjoyed seeing Charlotte. It made him sad but also happy.

He then looked around and remembered he was in the Blue Bird Lodge. Now he remembered the flight he stopped to tell Teresa the words he needed to say. Abbott picked him and Teresa up and gotten him out of custody. He then felt a pain in his foot from when he jumped over the fence at the airport.

"Hi, sleepyhead. You've been conked out ever since we returned to the hotel four hours ago. How are you feeling?" Teresa asked smiling. She came over to the bed.

He smiled back. "I was just so tired. I didn't sleep at all last night." Patrick admitted starting to get up and sat on the edge of the bed.

Teresa sat beside him. "I can imagine you didn't in that room."

"You look beautiful. I am glad you are here."

"I am too. I'm glad I came back. I don't look that good now. I didn't sleep very well. You looked so peaceful. I've seen you sleep on the couch many times and never once seen you so peaceful now."

"Is that what you've been doing all this time is watching me sleep." Patrick laughed.

"No, I took a shower and changed clothes. I felt pretty grungy after sleeping in the airport all night. What I do for you, getting you out of all these pickles. Also, I talked to Abbott and Cho about the case you solved yet again and you still had time to stop my flight and break into the plane to tell me you loved me." Teresa smiled.

"Teresa, that's why I need you, to get me out of pickles and I didn't necessarily break into the plane. I was let in by the stewardess."

"Okay, Jane. What am I going to do with you? You're such a pain at times but I just can't stay from you. How are you?"

"I'm glad. I had a dream during my slumber". Patrick stated.

"It must have been a good dream. You looked so relaxed."

"I dreamed of Charlotte. She was grown up. It was like when I had the hallucination from the poisoned tea."

"Did she say anything?" Teresa asked. She did not want to forget his daughter. She was happy he could have a happy dream with his daughter instead of the nightmares he used to have when he walked in the door and found his wife and daughter dead killed by Red John.

"She told me that she and Angela were happy that I was moving on and she likes you."

"I'm glad she approves me." Teresa smiled

"She also told he to do something very important." Patrick admitted.

"What was that?" Teresa asked.

Patrick looked at his left hand and his ring. "She told me to take off my ring."

"Really? I'm not going to make a big deal if you don't right away."

"She's right. I need to take it off. It's been a crutch for me for so long not allowing me to get close to anybody. I really miss them. Red John's gone. I don't need to be afraid anymore. It's been hard to let go. I realized I was a coward last night after hearing words I needed to hear. After hearing them I knew I needed to go to the airport and face my fears and tell you what I feel for you. So, right now, would you do the honor of freeing me from my crutch." Patrick said. He held out his hand. Teresa took his hand and gently pulled his ring off.

"I don't think you should get rid of it. Angela and Charlotte were a big part of your life." Teresa rose from the bed and went to her bag. "I have just the thing." She took out a long gold chain, one of the few pieces of jewelry she owned and took the ring and put it through the chain. She sat back next to Patrick and handed it to him. He took it and then gave it back.  
"Thank you. You keep it safe, Teresa. I love you. I have loved you a long time."

"Alright, I will. I love you. I have too." They went into an embrace.

**Please review.** **I would really appreciate it.**


End file.
